leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Astral Training
Overview Astral Training is a method of Enhancing your Heroes through the use of Astral Stones. Training Effects Training improves some of your hero's Abilities: * Attack (boosts either Physical Attack or Magical Attack, depending on the Hero) * Physical Defense (PD) * Magical Defense (MD) * Hit points (HP) * Resilience * Parry * Hit * Dodge Since the tiers of training available depend on the Quality Level of your Hero, the table below shows the practical maximum based on how far you've advanced them. Training Methods There are three available training methods: # Astral Stones # Diamonds # Premium While each one may (or may not) improve the abilities shown above, each method has pros & cons. At the start, almost all training methods produce positive results (premium always does), but after you reach about 1/4 of the full training you'll begin to see negative results for some of the training attempts. Also keep in mind that when you're training a given tier, you will receive an adjustment on all 4 of the abilities that tier can train. For example, when Training the Taurus tab, you can train Attack, Physical Defense, Hit Points, and Parry. When you choose to train, you may get results like shown at right. You will then have a choice whether to accept those results or not. Keep in mind that if you Cancel the training attempt, you will still lose the Astral Stones (or Diamonds) you spent on the attempt! See Training Your Hero below for additional tips/tricks on optimizing your training attempts. Astral Stone Training Early tries usually give positive results (e.g. up to PD 200-300). Once the training on an ability has reached around 25% of it's potential max score, you will get a decreasing chance for a positive result. Using Astral Stones almost always gives good results on the first 5-10 tries, but it's not guaranteed. Astral stones average smaller changes in abilities than Diamonds and have a greater chance for negative results. However, we are not quite sure why anyone should choose the Premium Method over Astral Stones. Diamond Training For 150 Diamonds, you'll get and increased chance for positive results, and Diamond Training appears to result in wider point ranges than Astral Stones. However, even with Diamonds, you're not guaranteed to get good offers. As with Astral Stones, as your chances for a good training offer decrease as your hero's ability boosts get closer to their maximum potential. Premium Training You can get Premium Astral Stones for the Premium Training attempts from Events and while they offer 100% positive results, the amounts are very small. For example, if you have a Phys Def boost of 400 points, Premium Training may only offer you an additional 0-4 PD points, 10 HP and 0-4 for the rest. This is '''IF' you're lucky!'' It is also possible that you can gather 10 HP and nothing else. You shall consider using them when your bars almost filled (e.g. 995 MD), so you can finish a bar without problems. Training Your Heroes There are a couple of factors to keep in mind as you train up your heroes. The first is how many training attempts to purchase at once. The second, and most important is whether to accept the offers or not. Buy 1 or 10 For each of the training methods, you will have options to purchase either a single attempt or a bulk of 10 at once. If you have the time, selecting 1 attempt at a time, and evaluating each attempt to Accept or Cancel is the best way to go. Buying 10 may seem like you're getting more positive results, but the reality is that you're wasting Astral Stones or Diamonds. When you buy 10 attempts at once, they sum up the results from all 10. Let's say for Physical Defense, your results would look like this in those 10 attempts: Not too bad, right? You added 60 to their Physical Defense ability. However, consider if you had "rolled" each attempt one at a time (with a goal of maximizing the PD score); so you reject any negative PD results. See the difference? More than 3x the "10 Attempts" result. Sure, it will be a pain when you have 1200 Astral Stones to spend, but the results for that tediousness are worth it. ;Exception to the Rule : You can usually safely use the x10 training until you reach about 1/3 of the max in the abilities :: Approximately 150, 300, 3000 for abilities with 500, 1000 or 10000 max buff To Accept or Cancel One important thing to keep in mind is how one ability compares to another! For example, you shouldn't accept the offer if it gives +20 HP but removes -10 PD. On the other hand, you should accept: +10 attack, -35 HP. If you just want to reach high BR, try to get high attack value (by not accepting abnormal negative effects) for your damage dealers. Training offers vary a lot; so you'll need to evaluate each one to see if it's worth it. While certain points might give more BR (e.g. +10 attack vs. -10 parry), you should keep in mind your Hero's needs - for example, Valkyrie doesn't really need a high attack rating, but boosting her defense scores makes her even better at what she's made for! As with many of the Enhancing game activities, the better you understand your Heroes and the roles they play on your team, the more you can take advantage of what Astral Training has to offer. You might be happy to know that a 100% filled bar will NOT change further. For example, after you reach 10.000 HP points your remaining tries won't show any positive or negative changes for HP, it'll remain as is! Therefore you got another explanation why you shall aim certain abilities. Category:Enhancing